Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-solid secondary battery.
Related Art
An all-solid secondary battery, using an inorganic solid electrolyte and not using an organic substance even for an electrode is free of problems concerning leakage of organic electrolytic solution and generation of gas from the organic electrolytic solution, and is thus expected to be a safe battery. Further, the all-solid secondary battery is less likely to produce a side reaction other than battery reactions as compared to liquid batteries, and can thus be expected to have a long operating life as compared to liquid batteries.
As an example of the all-solid secondary battery, Patent Document 1 discloses one having a structure where negative electrode layers each formed by lamination of negative electrode active material layers on both sides of a negative electrode current collector layer and positive electrode layers each formed by lamination of positive electrode active material layers on both sides of a positive electrode current collector layer are alternately laminated via solid electrolyte layers, and active materials are carried on conductive materials in end electrodes connected to these positive electrode layers and negative electrode layers.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-198692